Post-operative bleeding is a common surgical complication following oral surgery or tooth extraction. Further, certain patients have a history of prolonged bleeding or have a medical history leading the dentist to anticipate bleeding. Enzymes in the saliva in a patient's mouth tend to break down clots and therefore retard coagulation of the blood which is necessary to stop bleeding.
In a hemophillic patient, extra precaution is required to prevent complications which would require transfusions following tooth extraction or other forms of dental surgery.
A number of hemostatic agents, such as oxidized cellulose or gelatin sponge have been developed which will help in the control of post-operative bleeding. Oxidized cellulose, for example, is a styptic agent which forms a coating over the wound under which clotting occurs. However, none of the prior art hemostatic aids provides any means for holding the saliva away from open wounds.